theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 26, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:28 Dragonian King sup peep merry poptart 6:28 Loving77 what How was your Christmas? Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:30 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:30 Dragonian King hi lily @Peep it was awesome :D yours? 6:35 Loving77 Good Lily, freaked when she saw the Dark Magician I drew for her :P 6:40 Dragonian King lool :P 6:40 Flower1470 you knew about it??? 6:40 Dragonian King yup peep showed me :P 6:41 Flower1470 oh geez lol 6:46 Dragonian King so how was your christmas lily 6:53 Flower1470 It went very well I'm not used to being able to say that lol 6:54 Dragonian King lol thats good 6:57 Flower1470 What did you get? 7:02 Dragonian King i gooooot captain toad treasure tracker mario golf world tour super mario 64 ds crystal mickey for disney infinity (bahahahahahaha) money :P and CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE oh yeah and i got the DLC for mario kart 8 too 7:04 Flower1470 nice 7:04 Dragonian King yup :D who wants to see kaiba eating a pop-tart with a downsizer in it 7:06 Flower1470 oh no i have a feeling you'll show us anyway 7:06 Dragonian King it's too much work to draw i was counting on you guys saying no :P 7:06 Flower1470 in that case no 7:07 Dragonian King yay ty 7:07 Flower1470 @Peep I have almost all the Arc-V eps up to 28 17 wont work and 19 is missing i also found a site to stream them a good quality one, straight from the subbers themselves 7:12 Dragonian King oh good you guys are finally watching it :P 7:13 Loving77 We're still watching Zexal 7:13 Flower1470 I'm downloading them in advance but we watched 10 eps of Zexal today lol We only have one arc left I'm hoping to finish it next week. 7:17 Dragonian King ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh brb 7:26 Loving77 Lily with this new drawing tablet thingy I can draw on my story lol 7:26 Flower1470 cool 7:37 Dragonian King back 7:37 Flower1470 wb 7:37 Dragonian King that was fast ty 8:00 Loving77 boop 8:00 Dragonian King dooq im bored D: 8:13 Flower1470 go read a book 8:14 Dragonian King ew 8:14 Flower1470 whats so ew about it 8:16 Dragonian King thats boring 8:16 Flower1470 :O you need to read more 8:17 Dragonian King i dont have any good books!!! 8:17 Flower1470 do you have a library nearby??? 8:18 Dragonian King sort of but i dont wanna go to a library 8:18 Flower1470 (facepalm) why not?? 8:19 Dragonian King too much work : :P * i'm going to play super mario 64 8:19 Flower1470 oh for goodness sake i dont know where to begin with you go read a book. go to your library and check out The Chronicles of Narnia 8:20 Dragonian King too late mario's already running towards the castle (maro) (mario) * argh 8:20 Flower1470 some other time then you'll be doing this your entire winter break 8:21 Loving77 Here I'll write him a story. 8:21 Dragonian King its not winter break tho its christmas break :D this is technically the last day 8:21 Flower1470 (clap) You only got this week off? 8:21 Dragonian King no i had a few weeks off for christmas 8:22 Flower1470 before this week? 8:22 Dragonian King yeah 8:22 Flower1470 ah okay We got this week and next week 8:24 Loving77 You know I should hurry and write my book faster so Silly can read something. 8:24 Flower1470 dont rush it 8:24 Loving77 ik 8:24 Flower1470 especially not for Silly 8:24 Dragonian King i agree with lily even though she's being mean to m me* 8:25 Loving77 lol 8:25 Flower1470 :P 8:25 Loving77 want a teaser? 8:25 Flower1470 ugh brb viruses on my computer 8:25 Loving77 ooo AHHHH SHE'S INFECTING CHAT!!!!! RUN 8:27 Dragonian King AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * Dragonian King hides under a cardboard box 8:29 Flower1470 maybe it's not a virus? 8:30 Dragonian King blame team downsize 8:31 Flower1470 yes it is all gone 8:33 Loving77 LILY MY SOUND ISNT WORKING AGAIN 8:33 Dragonian King how do you get viruses so easy 8:33 Flower1470 peep please tell me you're kidding 8:33 Loving77 IM GOING TO PUNCH SOMEBODY 8:34 Flower1470 @Silly I only get viruses when i download something risky 8:35 Dragonian King then dont download anything risky 8:36 Flower1470 Well I updated a trusted thing so i could download arcv and it came with it i guess 8:38 Dragonian King if you update something you should always do it from the program's official website 8:38 Flower1470 i opened the launcher and it tol me to update!! told im not an idiot i should've selected custom install bc i knew something didnt look right 8:40 Dragonian King OH NO IT DIED OH NO I DIED TOO 8:41 Flower1470 you need to take risks in order to succeed especially when it comes to illegally downloading anime 8:42 Dragonian King that's the weirdest thing i've ever heard 8:43 Flower1470 lol 8:43 Dragonian King i died again 8:44 Flower1470 can we please change the wiki's color im tired of this ugly brown 8:44 Loving77 it's red-ish brown and no 8:45 Flower1470 terra-cotta in crayola standards why not 8:45 Loving77 not until next month 8:45 Dragonian King what about new year's 8:47 Flower1470 but its gross @Silly what abou tit aount it* ugh about it** 8:48 Dragonian King i wanna change the colors for new years 8:50 Flower1470 sure 9:13 Dragonian King i still can't believe i took a task for 200 downsizers 9:21 Flower1470 brb need to restart 9:24 Loving77 . 9:36 Dragonian King ooo 9:43 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:43 Dragonian King bye peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:49 Flower1470 back 9:50 Dragonian King wb i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014